Amnesia
by Mika Ryugamine
Summary: Aunque no recuerde nada, esos días en los que se sienta en esa confitería y espera a ese joven, son los más especiales que llegara a tener. Participa en la dinámica del grupo R27 fan club (the chaos club)


**Nota: **Muy buenas! Traigo otro fic, esta vez un R27 :3 pertenece a la dinámica DrabblesABC del grupo R27 fan club ( the chaos club)

**Cantidad de palabras: **599

Sin más a leer…

* * *

Se sentó en la silla de siempre, en una mesa en la esquina más apartada del local, pidió un _espresso_ y espero. Bebió la infusión, miró su reloj.

Faltaba 5 minutos.

Dio otro sorbo y cuando bajó la tacita, vio como la puerta de vidrio se abría y a su vez sonaban la campana de viento de cristal.

El viento soplo adentro del local y el nuevo cliente cerró con rapidez la puerta, tratando de evitar que entre más frio.

Para esa época ya estaban en invierno. Un crudo invierno que azotó sin miramientos a la ciudad.

La persona, de aspecto joven, se sacó su gorro de lana blanca con un extravagante pompón en la punta. Miraba para todos lados, causando que cada hebra indomable de cabello revoloteara, dejando a la vista su buen cuidado.

Reborn se hundió en su silla, tratando de hacerse invisible. Pero fue imposible, el joven de cabellos castaño e indomables lo vio. Pudo ver su cara de alegría y alzó su mano, aun enguatada, saludándolo.

Reborn ni siquiera sabía porque consentía esos extraños encuentros. Pero de alguna manera sabía que podía confiar en ese chico.

"¡Hola Reborn!" saludo alegre el más joven.

"Hola" respondió Reborn. Se tapó los ojos con su sombrero y espero a que su acompañante haga el pedido.

A los diez minutos él ya tenía su segunda taza de café y el chico un humeante _submarino_. Reborn dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver como soplaba la infusión y daba un primer sorbo.

"¡Caliente!" grito el chico.

"Eres un Dame-Tsuna" inconscientemente dijo Reborn.

Él se sorprendió al escucharse y el otro también lo miró con sorpresa.

Tsuna le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Solías llamarme así"

"¿Hace cuánto?"

Tsuna se quedó pensando.

"Supongo que unos veinte años"

Reborn se quedó mirando su taza como si fuera lo más interesante de la vida. Tenía tanto por preguntar, tanto que quería saber y aun así el miedo lo dominaba.

No quería saber que clase monstruo fue en el pasado.

"¿En dónde nos habíamos quedado la semana pasada?" preguntó Tsuna.

"Con las cajitas Rubik"

Tsuna rio.

"Se llaman Cajas de armas"

Reborn rodo los ojos, para él no había diferencia.

"Dentro de esas cajas hay animales… con poderes" siguió Tsuna "El mío es un león"

"Que buen cuento" dijo con sorna Reborn.

Y el otro muy descarado se atrevió a reírse. Reborn tenía ganas de darle una patada y mandarlo volar.

Pero se contuvo. Sabía que ese muchacho tenía repuesta que él estaba interesado en saber.

"Entonces… ¿era un asesino a sueldo?"

"Si, el mejor del mundo" y Tsuna estiro sus brazos lo más que pudo.

"Y…" siguió Reborn "¿Tenía novia?"

Tsuna se atraganto con la bebida. Su rostro se puso colorado e intento no mirar a los ojos a Reborn.

"A-algo así" susurro.

"Interesante" dijo Reborn. Estiro varias veces su patilla, un hábito que se le había pegado últimamente. Observó cómo el castaño limpiaba el chocolate esparcido en su rostro. Aún seguía colorado.

"Sigue contando" ordeno.

Y así siguieron, por una hora más. Tsuna hablaba y Reborn escuchaba esa fantástica historia de los primeros humanos, dimensiones paralelas, anillos y cajitas mágicas y por sobre todo (y más de su interés) la mafia. Quedo particularmente fascinado con esa parte.

"Ya me tengo que ir" dijo Tsuna.

Reborn lo despidió y vio cómo se marchaba. Cuando lo perdió de vista, a través del empapado ventanal, se quedó pensando.

"¿Cómo era que se llama?" se preguntó en vos alta.

Bueno suponía que se lo iba a preguntar la próxima vez, aunque no recordara cuando es esa próxima vez.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, el submarino es una bebida caliente que consiste en leche caliente con una barrita de chocolate negro.

Bueno eso es todo, si les gusto dejen sus reviews.

Ciao Ciao~


End file.
